History of the RP
This page tells some of the history of the RP. Everything here is as remembered by GuthixFinder so if something is wrong please let GuthixFinder know so he can fix it. Big Events Elven and Vyre War The first big event was the war between the Elves ruled by Amara and the Vyre ruled by Lelouch. After some blood shed and the destruction of (I think it was Ashdale), Lelouch and Amara came to an agreement. (I think) They fought each other one on one to decide who won the war and in the end (I think) Amara lost. The Downfall of the Mahjarrat Empire The Mahjarrat Empire ruled by Xero was attacked by all other nations because of the Empire Of Kathaaria (Humans) rallying them. This came as somewhat of a surprise because Xero had just sold land that the Humans had requested for next to nothing. Since Xero didn't need gold or really anything else offered by the Humans, the Humans were offering nothing Xero wanted and were trying to choose specifically which land was kept by the Mahjarrat Empire for an embassy. Xero was very upset with their offer as he was in his point of view, giving the land away and the Humans still wanted to choose which land he kept. In the end Xero won the deal and kept the land he wanted but even though he had just given the Humans land, they soon started rallying the other nations in an effort to defeat the Mahjarrat Empire. After declaring war on the Mahjarrat Empire with all the other nations backing them up, a one sided battle began and peace was quickly made after Xero had lost all land but the deserts, Tuska's corpse, and the seemingly independent tree gnome stronghold. The Attack on Varrock Not too long after Anubis was released from his tomb he attacked Varrock and put many people at risk of dying by setting traps. He was after the second peice of the Mahjarrat relic which was in Amara's possession. She escaped with the help of Nubia who is Xero's daughter. (Can't remember much else about this) Miscellaneous These are some of the things in the RP that are worth mentioning such as the relics or other important information. The Relics Throughout the RP relics have come to be with powerful abilities. Elven Relic (Rob/Bella add info on relic here) Vyre Relic (Rob add info on relic here) Mahjarrat Relic The Mahjarrat relic is a sword that has been broken into many pieces. The pieces were scattered in tombs across Gielinor. It holds the ability to bring back anyone it has killed as a wight under the service of the one using it. So far Xero has one of three pieces and the elves have one too (I think because I am not sure they ever gave Xero the piece afterwords because they wanted to use it as a trading chip with Xero/Anubis). It is still being decided whether there needs to be a special way to repair it or not, but chances are there will be and that it will require the aid of the TzHaar. The tombs are unable to be looted by a Mahjarrat or Vyre (And possibly other races if another OP race comes up) and must be looted by someone strong enough to survive so Xero has used the Elves to loot the first two but is currently looking for the third tomb. It turned out that the Mahjarrat in the second tomb was only sealed away and was not actually dead. After taking the second piece the Mahjarrat Anubis was freed and immediately started planning to take over the Mahjarrat empire and kill Xero. The final piece will be the hardest to get as the final tomb's entrance is hidden in the shadow realm and was meant to be the hardest to get so that even if two were gotten it would be next to impossible for the final one to be obtained. Despite the fact GuthixFinder is the one who wants the item, he is the one making and controlling the dungeons. He tries to make the tombs fun to explore while still being hard and is doing it more for the fun of RP than for the item. Personal note: sorry if this at all seems biased but I try to make it fun and to be unbiased and will probably make the next one too hard to do in one go. Relations This is a table for keeping track of nations relations. Let GuthixFinder know if something is off as this is based on how he remembers it and what it seemed like. Even if one nation seems friendly with another but actually isn't and GuthixFinder doesn't know this, let him know as this is ooc information to help people remember what is going on should the RP ever need to be paused again and/or to help people remember how things were going when it was left off and/or to help let new comers know what is going on.